Five new clinical programs, treating cancer and virus diseases with poly ICLC have been approved and patients enrolled. Experience obtained from previous studies have enabled us to decrease toxic manifestations, and still maintain good levels of interferon. Encouraging clinical results continue to be seen with the neurologic paralytic disease associated with immune dysfunction and juvenile larymyopopilloma, but these are not controlled studies. No statement can be made about therapeutic value in the other clinical studies as yet. In a phase I study, giving the drug i.m., it was shown that levels of drug that are insufficient to induce detectable levels of interferon, still could augment N.K. cell activity in man, while exogenous interferon administration was inhibitory to N.K. cell activity. In mice, poly ICLC increases the number of pluripotential stem cell colonies in irradiated mice, increases colony stimulating factor, and activates macrophages.